The present invention relates to automated cooking apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved heating arrangement for oven-type cooking apparatus and method for using the same.
In Singapore Patent Application No. 200000777-3 filed on Feb. 9, 2000, the applicant of the present invention described a novel, automated, oven-type cooking apparatus that could achieve the dual function of baking bread or dough based products and cooking skewered meats similar to that of a traditional tandoori oven.
The automated oven-type cooking apparatus as taught in Singapore Patent Application No. 200000777-3 achieves substantially the objectives of the invention: (1) capable of dual function of cooking bread and meat, (2) produces high quality and consistency without the monitoring of an experienced chef, and (3) features a compact and hygienic design that results in easy maintenance.
It is the ultimate objective of the applicant of the present invention to make available to almost all types of restaurants such automated oven-type cooking apparatus, in particular, fast food restaurants and catering specialists. Towards that end, the automated oven-type cooking apparatus taught in Singapore Patent Application No. 200000777-3 should have a throughput that is higher, weight less so that it is not only compact but portable; more energy efficient so that auxiliary source of fuel is obviated; and attain better safety in handling by non-professional kitchen staff.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for an improved heating arrangement in automated oven-type cooking apparatus so that more bread and meats can be processed with consistent quality.
It is another object of the present invention to reduce the overall material weight of the automated oven-type cooking apparatus while optimizing the baking and skewering capacity of the equipment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to improve the overall safety in loading and unloading of breads and meats in and out of automated oven-type cooking apparatus.
The orientation of the heating unit of an automated oven-type cooling apparatus is changed from outwardly radiating direction to and inwardly radiating one. As a result, the center core of any automated oven-type cooking apparatus can make way for more meat skewers. Not only is the overall safety of handling breads and/or meat skewers improved, the heat differential between the top and bottom surface of the bread products is narrowed significantly. It follows that the browning of bread products such as naan is completed with the improved orientation of the heating unit while the cooking of skewered meats is unaffected. As a result, a truly portable oven-type cooking apparatus is realized.